Rules
Rules of H_006 are split into 3 different sections: Community Rules, Gameplay Rules and In-Lore Rules Community Rules These rules pertain to conduct of players with their interaction with other players, the game and generally what is expected of them to be civil in the discord chat. # Be kind to one another: Before typing or saying something to a fellow player, please remember that there is another human on the other side of the screen, someone who have feelings, history and situations that will definitely differ from you. Please treat each other with kindness you'd at least expect to receive yourself if not, more; Just because someone treated you badly doesn't mean you should reply in kind, be better. # Racism, homophobia, trans-phobia and others is generally frowned upon and will not be tolerated. Understandably there will be characters in game, NPCs or PCs that may have these views, but towards each other as players, this should be avoided. Banning of players is a consequence. # Do not be abusive towards other fellow players. # Hitsuji_006 is an adult game that will tackle themes of sexuality, violence, questioning of morals and more, but try to keep it clean in terms if possible. # No spamming. Avoid obstinately posting pictures, texts in text channels and/or obscene noise creation in voice channels. # Refrain from posting NSFW work in SFW chat channels. Gameplay Rules These rules pertain to how a player should interact with the game, game-master and other players in character. # No power-gaming or meta-gaming # As a table-top game, please remember that this is a multiplayer game, even if there is one player and one game-master/host. In-Lore Rules These rules refer to laws and behaviors in the world of Hitsuji (The Game). This is not an exhaustive list of the rules in H006/Hitsuji and doesn't necessarily need to be followed, just don't get caught as there will be in-game consequences. Currently, the enforcing forces of these laws on H006 will tend to be corporation-paid policing organisations. Civilians nearby scenes of law-breakages are encouraged to report them for a reward of 5% of the financial gains of fining those breaking the law and for general personal safety. # Carrying fire-arms and weapons: Civilians are allowed to wield pistols and personal defense non-lethal weapons for the sake of personal protection. However larger weapons under the class of SMGs and above are prohibited to be carried in public (Hide them well). Lethal weapons such as swords, sledge hammers, etc are also not permitted to be carried around in public without permission, i.e.: sledge hammer for construction use as opposed to violence. # Murder and violence: Clarifying terms: Players - Players refer to the human behind the screen playing H006, including the game-master/host. Power-gaming - Powergaming (or power gaming) is a style of interacting with games or game-like systems, particularly video games, boardgames, and role-playing games, with the aim of maximising progress towards a specific goal. Other players may consider this disruptive when done to the exclusion of all other considerations, such as storytelling, atmosphere and camaraderie. When focusing on the letter of the rules over the spirit of the rules, it is often seen as unsporting, un-fun, or unsociable. https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Powergaming Metagaming - Metagame, or game about the game, is any approach to a game that transcends or operates outside of the prescribed rules of the game, uses external factors to affect the game, or goes beyond the supposed limits or environment set by the game. https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Metagaming